Zuko Victorious
by LuminiaAravis
Summary: Katara only woke up Aang by accident. What would have happened if she hadn't, and instead, Zuko found the boy in the iceberg? Hints of Zukaang. T just to be safe. Updated chapters included!
1. The Boy in the Iceberg

**Hey, everyone! This is the second version of this chapter; new, improved, and hopefully a little less OOC! Thanks for staying with me for this one :)**

**

* * *

**

There was no more after that wave. There was cold. There was dark. There strains of life were absent. There was death. And then it all ended.

_

* * *

One Hundred Years Later._

Two children are sitting in a canoe among ice floes, trying to catch fish. They are a boy and girl; brother and sister. They start to argue, as brothers and sisters often do. "Ugh! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" says the boy.

"It's not magic. It's waterbending, and -" replies the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." A current catches their canoe, and they paddle furiously to avoid being smashed. Luckily, they make it out of the rapid and drift back to their village, although without having caught a single fish.

But the current has unearthed an unusual iceberg. It is almost perfectly spherical in shape, like a globe, and has a delicate, swirled texture all around it, very unlike the other icebergs around it. It rides the gentle waves buoyantly, alone.

* * *

About half an hour after, another vessel comes to the iceberg. It is a steam-ship, gunmetal gray and belching smoke into the air. Aboard it is a young man who is not from these wintry parts, but in search of something very particular, and very far away from his home. He spots the unusual iceberg.

"Uncle," he calls behind him, to a stout old man also on deck, "take a look at this!"

The old man rises and looks at what his nephew has seen. "That is unusual, Prince Zuko."

"Looks like a very powerful waterbender did that," Zuko remarks. "There haven't been waterbenders here for a hundred years. Do you think it might have been the Avatar?"

"Perhaps," Uncle replies. "Why don't we go see?"

"Put down the anchor!" Zuko yells. "And get a longboat ready! We're going over there!" Although the young man is unpopular with his crew, the men do as he orders. The boat is in the water within minutes, and Zuko stands before the iceberg shortly thereafter.

Two silhouettes are suspended within the ice: one of a human; and another is a great beast curled around him. "Open it," Zuko orders. But when a crewman goes to take a pick to the ice's surface, Zuko grabs his arm and stops him. "Wait," he says, his mind changed. "Let me do it." The young man puts his hands to the ice and heats his palms, causing the ice to shatter.

A great, blushing blue light explodes from the iceberg before them, knocking the entire crew down and into the freezing water. The light reaches all the way into the sky and does not end, it seems, for miles. The forms in the ice rise inside the light - the disturbance seems to be centered around the man inside, as his clothes are whipped about him in the wind, and the beast's fur is tossed around furiously.

As soon as it starts, it is over. A boy lies at the iceberg's feet, unconscious. He slips into the water.

Zuko struggles to keep his head above water, his limbs stiff and shaking with cold. He clamors to get to an ice chunk, pushing crew-men underwater and shoving them out of the way as he flails towards the iceberg. He has to kick hard to be able to grab it, and then his hands freeze to its surface.

"Aah! Appa!" A little orange-and-yellow _something_ flies out of the sea and lands delicately on its feet on the iceberg. "Appa, where are you?" Something was lowing behind the walls of ice.

Zuko digs his fingernails into the iceberg and starts to haul himself out of the water completely. He stands up slowly, trying not to slip, and creeps his way to where the airbender had disappeared to in search of the mooing noise, his guard up, ready to fight anything that moved and capture it.

_It is an old man, tall, with white hair, dressed in flowing monk's robes. His eyes start to glow as Zuko turns the corner, and a great wind stirs up around the two. Zuko is almost thrown back into the water, but somehow he holds his ground. The old Avatar might be terrifying, but he is no match for the young, furious blood that boils inside Zuko. Zuko strikes him down and the whirlwind ceases. The old man lies collapsed at Zuko's feet._

At first, Zuko almost misses the little boy. All he sees is sky bison, sky bison, and more sky bison. The little boy is petting its muzzle and hanging off its horns like a trapeeze-artist. "I missed you too, buddy," the little boy says.

Zuko almost drops his guard. "You there," he barks, "where did the old man go?"  
The boy looks a little confused. "What old man?"

"The _Avatar_!" Zuko says impatiently. "Where did the Avatar go? I know he's here!"

The boy looks around shiftily for a moment before he replies: "Uh, there wasn't an old man here. Why would you think that?"

"Look, I know the Avatar's here!" Zuko shouts. "He made that blue light come out of the iceberg!"

"No he didn't," the boy stammers. "That was just Appa sneezing." The sky bison grumbled again.

Zuko raises an eyebrow. "You want me to believe that that thing _sneezing_ made that humongous blue light and threw me and my crew in the water?"

"Yep," the boy says. "When Appa sneezes, he _really_ sneezes. Trust me, you don't want to get in the way when his nose is itchy." He grins sheepishly and shrugs.

Zuko glares at the kid critically. "Okay. So, if that blue light was your bison sneezing, how did you get stuck in that iceberg in the first place?"

"Uh...there was a sea monster?"

"A sea monster."

"Yeah! A waterbending sea monster! It came up out of nowhere and tried to eat us, so me and Appa tried to dodge it, but it shot this ice beam at us and froze us solid!"

"Uh-huh. A waterbending sea monster."

"Yeah. So, then Appa sneezed."

"While he was frozen," Zuko says.

"Yep, that's what happened, hotman!"

Zuko grimaces. "Don't call me that! And you expect me to believe all of that nonsense about sea monsters?"

"Yep!" the boy says, cracking a strained smile. "So, what're you doing all the way out here at the South Pole, hotman?"

"Looking for the Avatar," Zuko growls.

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen him lately," the boy says.

"Lately?" Zuko asks. "You know the Avatar?"

"Yeah," Aang says. "What do you want to know?"

"I have orders to take him back to the Imperial City with me. The Fire Lord wants to see him."

"Well, you can tell me and then I can tell him!" the boy says.

"That won't do," Zuko says. "I need to tell him personally."

The kid tries to look innocent. "I cross my heart and hope to die that I'll tell him, hotman."

"I need to see him _in person_!" Zuko shouts. "What about that don't you understand?"

The boy throws his hands up. "Woah! I was just trying to help, hotman!" he says resignedly. "Don't get chilly on me!"

"Enough with the 'hotman' stuff!" Zuko yells. "And it's too late to not get chilly, because thanks to your bison and your make-believe sea monster, I'm already soaking!" Zuko huffs, fire flaring from his nostrils.

"Well, that's too bad," the boy says, climbing on the bison's head and taking up the reins. "Just how long have you been looking for the Avatar, anyway?"

"Almost three years," Zuko answers.

The child's face falls, brows and the corners of his mouth pulling down. "Why'd it take you so long to get here? Don't you know that the Avatar's an air nomad? How long did it take you to check all the air temples?"

"About three months," Zuko answers, looking pensively at his shoes. "But what were the odds that he would be hanging around? Nobody's seen hide nor hair of him since I started searching. No surprises there."

The boy slides off the bison's head. "He's been missing all this time?"

"Yeah," Zuko replies, turning away to see if everyone had gotten back to the ship safely. "And it's just my luck that I would run into you and not the Avatar." Zuko crossed his arms and slouched over. "This is ridiculous. I'm gonna need to pull out all the stops to find him. But the way things have been going lately, I don't think I'll ever catch up to him, wherever he is."

The boy puts a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "If you want, I can help you find him."

"Where do you propose I start looking, though? I've been through everywhere I can think of!"

"I don't know. But two heads are better than one, right, hotman? I'll help you. Between the two of us, there are a million different things that we haven't even thought of yet!" the boy says, clapping Zuko on the back. "We'll be unstoppable!"

"Sure, why not?" Zuko decides, standing up a little straighter. "Yeah. I _am_ gonna need all the help I can get."

"Great!" the boy says enthusiastically. "So, when do we start, hotman?"

"As soon as you _stop calling me that!_"

"Sorry," the boy apologizes. "Only, what's your name?"

"Zuko."

"My name's Aang," the kid says, sticking out a hand for Zuko to shake. When the prince takes the Avatar's hand, he feels a warm, bright pulse of life and energy emanating from it. It's almost frightening how full and pure his spirit is, and how easily his light and life flows from him.

"So...what about Appa?" Aang asks. "Can he come too?"

"I don't know. I don't have room for a sky bison on board, so he can come if he can fly alongside the ship and if you can find food for him."

"Sure!" Aang says brightly. "Appa won't slow us down, will you, buddy?" Aang shimmies up on top of Appa's head again and grabs the reins. "C'mon, Zuko! Appa can fly us back to the ship!"

"Are you sure that thing's safe?" Zuko asks, inching towards the bison tenatively.

"No safer way to travel," Aang replies confidently. "Just get in the saddle." Zuko has trouble climbing all the way up to Appa's back, slipping in his wet, matted fur. The saddle is large enough to hold five people easily, and is equipped for something like a long journey: There are woolen blankets, packages of dried vegetables, bread, and a walking-staff.

"_Yip-yip!_" Aang commands, and gives the reins a tug. The bison takes an enormous leap into the air, like it's really about to fly, but then lands belly-first in the water. "Appa's just tired," Aang explains. "So it might be a little while before he can fly again."

"We don't have time," Zuko insists. "We have to get out of this ice field before nightfall or my ship'll crash."

"Can't Appa stay on board for one night?" Aang begs.

"No!" Zuko shouts. "I won't have this giant, flea-ridden, soaking animal on my ship!"

"Well, then, Appa and I can just meet up with you in the morning!" Aang decides.

"Will you be able to find us?" Zuko asks.

"Oh. Probably not," Aang admits, as Appa rounds the corner of the big iceberg and Zuko's ship comes into view. The crew is all on deck, in various states of getting out of wet clothes and slipping into dry ones. They all stop in wonder and stare as Aang and Appa come into view, pointing and whispering to each other. "You know, if you're in a hurry to find the Avatar, then maybe bringing Appa won't be such a hot idea. I'll just send him home and see him when I get back."

"Okay, so that use of the word 'hot' was appropriate," Zuko remarks. Appa glides up alongside the ship and stops. Aang leaps off his head and lands lightly on the deck, making all the sailors jump. Zuko takes about a minute to clamber up the ladder on the side, his fingers sticking to each ice-cold rung. When he gets to the top, his uncle is there with a heavy blanket to toss over his nephew's shoulders, which Zuko pulls around him tightly, tucking it under his chin.

"We should get going," Zuko says to the crew at large. "We have to clear this ice field before dark." The sailors start to scamper around and take their posts, and within five minutes, the ship is moving again.

"Appa, I'll meet you at the temple!" Aang cries over the edge of the ship, waving his bison good-bye. "Say 'Hi' to Giyatso for me!" Appa lows sadly and starts to paddle away in the icy sea-water. Zuko is surprised to find himself feeling sorry for the little monk, leaving his bison behind to help him. He vows to himself that he will make Aang's journey worthwile, and repay him for parting with his friend.

"Aang, are you hungry?" Uncle asks.

"Only if you have something without meat in it," Aang answers. "I'm a vegetarian."

"We'll see what we can do for you," Uncle says. "I bet we can accomodate you." He and Aang start to walk down the deck to the tower, where dinner would be served shortly. Zuko finds it unusual how his uncle bows slightly to Aang and lets him go ahead of him, and opens the door when they get to the base of the tower, bowing Aang inside. He wonders if it's just common courtesy, but the thought is banished from his head when Uncle calls him, too. "Zuko! You're going to catch a cold out there! Come inside; I'll have Cooky make you some soup!"

"Coming!" Zuko answers back. And, for once, he's looking forward to having dinner.


	2. The Avatar Returns

**This is the new, improved chapter 2! Thanks for staying with me!  


* * *

**

The communal fire-pit in the ship's galley was full and blazing bright that night, as Zuko's tiny ship glided gracefully through the ice field at the south pole. Zuko and Aang were both asleep in front of the fire, out of their wet clothes and wrapped in thick wool blankets. Some of the crew men were still warming up, too, including the captain. Uncle was on a bench, humming to himself contentedly. Things were going to change for the better.

"General Iroh," the captain said. "I see you're glad that we're one step closer to going home."

"Well, it's not so much about going home," Uncle replied. "I'm just glad that we've done what we've set out to do, and that my nephew will finally have done his duty to his country. I suppose I'm happy for his sake."

"Sure, me too," the captain answered. "He did seem in a _remarkably_ better mood this evening. He's usually so grouchy. Do you think that finally having the Avatar in his sights is what's changed him?"

"Yes, I do," Uncle said. "And it's going to be nice to have Aang around, not just because things are going to get interesting at last, but because it'll be nice for Zuko to have someone his age on board. They might even entertain each other."

"Don't count on it," the captain remarked. "The kid would rather be shut up in his room all day, brooding away in the dark."

Uncle smiled mysteriously. "I'm not so sure, captain. Maybe you wouldn't know, because maybe you've never invited him outside."

"Well, what's he gonna do? Boss us around, as usual, I suppose."

"You'd be surprised. Zuko was not always a troubled, disrespectful boy. He does have the capacity to be sensitive and kind. He just hasn't had any reason to be good in a long time."

"And that's where the Aang comes in."

"Perhaps," Uncle answered. "I can sense that Aang is a good spirit, and I hope that will inspire Zuko to start to improve himself. Maybe Zuko can learn something from him."

The captain snorted. "Not likely," he grumbled, and rolled over in front of the fire to go back to sleep.

* * *

Aang could not sleep. He wasn't surprised, though. He had just been asleep for a long time - at least three years, as far as he knew. He didn't need to rest right now. Instead, he lay down by the fire and feigned sleep. He wanted to hear what Uncle and the captain had to say.

Zuko hadn't seemed grouchy at all. Maybe the captain was biased against him. Aang knew that he had an odd effect on people, like the monks, both young and old, at the Southern Air Temple. He made children behave just by looking at them. He made the elders feel more at ease - one had even claimed that when Aang was in the room, his bad knee didn't feel nearly as creaky as usual.

But on the other hand, he was not a miracle medicine. That was one part of being the Avatar that Aang didn't like. People judged him before they even knew him. Just because they had heard of him, they expected the Avatar to be some sort of savior. Sometimes, Aang felt lost in his own identity.

Zuko's head was tilted off to one side as he slept, so only half his pillow was taken. Aang lifted his head up and moved the pillow so his head was all on it. Zuko barely seemed to notice.

"That's unusual," Uncle remarked. Aang jumped when the old man spoke. "Sorry," Uncle apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay," Aang answered. "But what's unusual?"

"Zuko is normally a very light sleeper. Usually, he would not have been able to fall asleep here in the galley. It's very hard for him to get a good night's rest, but tonight, it seems easy."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," Aang said dully.

"What do you mean by that?" Uncle asked kindly.

"Oh, er...nothing," Aang tried to cover. "Maybe the moon's in a good spot tonight or something."

"Maybe," Uncle replied. "So, I hear you were trapped in an iceberg by a sea serpent."

"Yep. Sure was."

"You were a long way from the Southern Air Temple to be flying alone."

"Yeah."

"What were you doing so near the South Pole?"

"I was actually trying to run away," Aang admitted, drawing his knees up to his chin and staring into the fire. "Things weren't going so great at the temple. The monks were starting to come down really hard on me, and my friends were all turning away from me. I didn't want to live that life anymore."

"Do you want to tell me why?" Uncle inquired. "Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"No. I don't think you can help me," Aang replied.

Uncle leaned in and said softly in Aang's ear, "I know you're the Avatar."

Aang's eyes grew wide. "You do?" Uncle nodded. "Then why didn't you tell Zuko? Why would you let him keep looking for me if I'm already here?"

"Your identity is not my secret to keep," Uncle said sagely, "but why would you want to hide who you truly are?"

"I guess I never really wanted to be the Avatar," Aang admitted. "I mean, when people know who I am, they treat me differently. The monks at the Temple wouldn't let me play with my friends anymore, and when I did manage to get to my friends, they didn't let me play, either, because they said I had an unfair advantage over them. I couldn't even practice forms with them once the monks told me I was the Avatar. I ran away because I was sick of being treated that way."

"Why would you want to hide your gift?" Uncle asked. "You have been blessed with the power to change the world and heal even the deepest wounds."

"That's the problem! What if I don't _want_ to change the world? What if I just want to be a normal kid?"

"There are two sides to every coin," Uncle said. "With your great blessing comes the duty to the world to keep the elements in balance."

Aang gave Uncle a grave look. "You wouldn't be saying that unless something bad happened in the time that I was gone. Whas has Fire Lord Sozin done?

Uncle was about to reply, when Zuko started to mumble in his sleep, and rolled over so the blanket fell off his shoulders. Aang took a moment to drag them back over him.

"Maybe I should tell him," Aang said. "He's gonna be so mad at me when he finds out."

"Tell him in your own time," Uncle advised. "I just want to warn you that Zuko _will_ treat you differently if he knows. He's been looking for you for many years. But just the thought that the Avatar is finally within reach cheered him up! You've helped him already, just by being yourself."

Aang cracked a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. And I haven't been very far out in the world, but the monks said things needs a lot of fixing." The young prince came to Aang's mind. "Is it true that Zuko's usually in a bad mood?"

"Oh, you overheard me," Uncle chuckled. "Yes, he usually is. But you need to take my word that he's not a bad person. He just -"

"I know," Aang finished, "hasn't had any reason to be good in a long time." Uncle nodded. "I want to help him," Aang said, half to himself. "Nobody should have to be upset all the time."

Zuko mumbled in his sleep and rolled back over. "Uncle," he murmured. He opened his eyes. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Prince Zuko," Uncle replied. "What is it?"

"I'd like to go to my cabin," Zuko requested.

"Alright," Uncle answered. He hoisted himself up off the bench with a sigh and plodded wearily to Zuko's side. He picked Zuko up off the floor, blanket and all, with his nephew's head against his shoulder, and turned to leave the galley. "Aang," Uncle called quietly, "can you get his pillow, please?"

"Sure," Aang said. He grabbed the pillow and followed Uncle into the tower-like structure that held the cabins on the ship, and up a few flights to Zuko's room. It was decorated, plush but plain, in the typical Fire Nation colors and style. The bed was unsatisfactorily small, a twin-sized cot. "No wonder he's grouchy all the time," Aang joked, smiling apologetically.

Uncle chortled. "You know, that could be part of the reason," he remarked jovially. Uncle tucked Zuko, who was now asleep again, in bed. "Where would you like to sleep, Aang?" Uncle asked. "You could go back to the galley, or we have a few suites empty towards the top of the tower."

"I'd rather sleep in here," Aang said. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the rest of the ship yet." That was mostly true. Aang had never liked the black, metal, smoke-breathing beasts that the Fire Nation created. They were too geometric for his liking, and the noises of the ship's inner workings put him at ill ease. And he wanted to stay close to Zuko, the only person he had who was anything remotely like a friend.

"As you like," Uncle said, and he bowed slightly and made to close the door, before Aang interrupted:

"Wait!"

Uncle stuck his head back in. "Yes?"

"You're really nice to him," Aang said.

Uncle smiled broadly, as if what Aang had said had truly made him happy, but in a knowing way, too, which suggested that he had already known. "Good night," he said softly.

"Night," Aang echoed. There was nothing for it but to sit at the writing-desk in Zuko's cabin and wait the night away. But that wasn't really all that bad.

**

* * *

A new chapter 3 will be published soon! Thank-you!**


End file.
